


Enough

by Sheneya



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Fix-It, Gen, Gun Violence, M/M, Speedle survives, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: TIm Speedle has survived, but his secret relationship is struggling to do the same.





	Enough

“You lied to me Tim.”

Speedle slammed down the latest piece of paper he was signing as the memory of that lost, almost forlorn sounding voice echoed through his thoughts for the third time in the last hour.

Recovering from his injury and relegated to desk duty for the foreseeable future, his days were currently filled with paperwork stacks and a hard reality.

“You told me you were cleaning them.”

He’d nearly died. His chest twinged as the memory of bullets… and blood… and His boss’s abnormally terrified face crosses his mind.

But his boss, and his friends don’t make him feel as awful as the cold dinner waiting every night on the table for him to microwave when he gets home. And even that is not as terrifying as the encroaching thought that the love that’s waiting at home may be getting colder than the dinners.

He understands it… God he understands it, if it was the other way around he’d probably be the same.

“I know I do it too much… too often.”

He’d had the time, it only needed doing occasionally. But he always wanted to finish that book, or work on his bike. If he’d listened to Horatio… to Calleigh… to.... If he’d listened it would have been what? An hour or so, two... three maximum if he did it and his backup thoroughly and at the same time.

He shoved the last stack of paperwork in its allotted place before heading down to pick up his gear.

He needed to do something.

He stared as the coat he was dragging from his locker seemed to deliberately catch and pull the dusty looking kit Horatio had gifted to him after the first time out from the back… he’d honestly forgotten about it.

Today was that day he remembered.

He dusted it off and stared at it.

He startled a little at the sound of H clearing his throat from behind him.

“Hey H… I’m gonna head home early today.”

“Alright.”

As usual Horatio put more into a single word than most people put into an hour long speech.

Speedle waved the still partially dusty kit towards him. “There’s someone I love a great deal at home... I hurt him bad H.”

“Seems an odd way to someone’s heart?” Horatio’s voice is gentle and faintly amused. Speedle hears no hint of disgust at his use of “He.” Internally, he sighs in relief.

Externally. “YEah, but I think in this case… it might be a good start.”

Horatio just waves him off quietly as he races up the stairs, shoving the kit into his bag as he goes.

He gives the car he’s currently driving… he was still too injured for his bike, the usual look of distaste before getting into it and starting the drive home.

The drive was short and he was soon pulling into the driveway. He knew that it wasn’t time yet… and that he’d probably been heard.

He opened the door and looked around. Yep, the soft shuffling coming from the spare bedroom told him Ryan had bolted as soon as he’d heard the car.

Speed didn’t ignore it this time.

Instead… he pulled out his kit… then a handkerchief to quickly dust it off again before knocking on the spare room door.

The sound from the other side seemed to freeze, and for a few long seconds, Speedle was afraid it was already too late, and that he’d get no response.

Finally the door opened and Ryan’s beautiful, if bloodshot eyes peered out at him.

Damn, Speedle had really left him crying for far too long.

Weeks too long.

He held out the cleaning kit in front of him… partially as a gift… partially as a shield.

“You clean yours tonight right Ry… Mind if I join you?”

Ryan stared between him and the kit for a moment.

Finally, he gave a quick nod. “...OK.”

He sighed with relief, he knew he’d been right though, the lack of maintenance had almost gotten him killed. But he’d been failing to maintain his relationship properly as well, and that was nearly dead to.

Ryan had been right, he’d lied to him, it had always been the same lie, but it had been more than once.

Sitting down and cleaning his weapons with Ryan was only the start of what he needed to do to fix things.

But at least it was a start.

And at least he knew it wasn’t completely irreparable.


End file.
